


Not So Subtle

by hexspella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chameleon Spoilers, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, ML S3 Spoilers, Multi, Salty Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexspella/pseuds/hexspella
Summary: In which Marinette is salty, Adrien is protective, Chloé is both gay and amused while Lila should be afraid.They're gonna drag a bitch along with recruits along the way.





	1. The Drag That Bitch Squad is Formed

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng has officially had enough._

She, like every other person in the world, had  _limits_  to her patience. Especially towards liars in the form of Lila Rossi, that almost all her classmates had been stupid enough to turn against her for.

Alya especially, was on thin ice. It made her sad, yes. But it was probably for the best. The whole Lila situation opened her eyes to the truth.

She didn’t have to please anyone after all.

_Honestly, screw what Adrien said to her a few days ago._

It took some planning on her part but she had finally found a subtle revenge on Lila.

Surprisingly, Chloé had found out about her plans and had wanted in on exposing her, but not till they had a bit of fun with it first.

“I did what you asked, and I hate to admit this Dupain-Cheng… but this will be pretty fun.” The blonde held up her phone, confirming the reservations for tomorrow.

Marinette smiled at the blonde. “I gotta admit it Chloé, you’re not so bad when someone gets to know you.”

Chloé scoffed and closed her eyes to hide her slight joy at the smile. “Oh please, when did I become less than great?” Slowly she peeked one open and let loose a smaller smile. “Besides… I do you a bit for setting things with my mother…”

“The plan for today is different, poor little Lila needs all the help she could get, hm?” The liar’s name was a bit more emphasized in venom by Marinette. “These poor kids need all the money they could get from the charity. The representatives of that charity are on their way here today to give a lecture on Tinnitus, and the best part is that my great uncle agreed to help out for tomorrow since he’s in the country right now. We both agreed to have seafood.”

“These past few days are gonna be so much fun.”

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Adrien just sighed. He couldn’t help it, it was as if he felt like he did something wrong then. Back when he told Marinette that she should just let the whole liar situation be.

Why does it feel like something was gonna happen? He was both excited and worried about what would happen next.

Maybe he should rethink things and let Lila be exposed?

_Ladybug didn’t like being lied about after all._

Maybe he should talk to Marinette after class about this… She was the one who was hurt by everyone after all.

_Was he selfish?_

_Was it wrong?_

He didn’t know, and this is one of the reasons why he didn’t want to be homeschooled.

He saw both Marinette and Chloé approaching, laughing about something.

This was  _bad_.

Because normally, Marinette wouldn’t have that familiar look in her face. And two, he’s known Chloé long enough to know when she’s plotted something.

“Hey guys! So, um… Marinette, can I talk to you alone?”

Marinette just raised a brow at him and sighed. “Adrien, if you’re gonna talk me into leaving Lila’s lies alone, then please don’t waste your time. Her lies actually are hurting someone. And honestly, I still can’t believe they’re falling for… those.”

“Wait, what?” Her lies actually were hurting someone? …Who then? …He was wrong, after all?

“I still can’t believe it Dupain-Cheng, but I am enjoying this.” The other rich blonde smirked, proud of the raven-haired girl.

“Hey, hey, it’s not your fault. Well, it’s kind of mine too for not telling you sooner that earlier during that day? Lila threatened to take away all of my friends and was going to make sure that no one trusts me again. I even nearly got akumatized! But I know I’m way stronger than that.”

Adrien just blinked in surprise. What the hell? Lila would go that far? Both hurt and disappointment boiled up inside of him.

It reminded him all too much of the environment he had to grow up in. People spouting out webs of lies in order to get a job in the cutthroat industry of fashion. It disgusted him on the inside.

He’s decided. He’s helping them expose her. No more of that passive bullshit he was trained to do all his life.

Because no one messes with his Princess and gets away with it.

Whoa, where did that even come from?

“I’m in.”

It was then Marinette’s time to blink in surprise at what he had said. Adrien just mentally smirked in Chat Noir style at the reaction.

“You’re being serious about that?” Marinette still seemed to be caught off guard by what he had said.

“Dead serious.”

Chloé gave a him haughty smirk which he had gladly returned to her. “Welcome to the ‘Drag that Bitch’ club, Adrichou.”

And in total Adrien style, he wrapped a hand around Marinette’s shoulders which she totally didn’t mind, by the way!

“It’s good to be here! I’d love to drag a bitch!”

Marinette gasped overdramatically. “The Adrien Agreste swears? How scandalous!”

And they all laughed.

Lila should be afraid because the rest of the week is gonna be fun.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lila had sneezed.

Thankfully, that blonde girl with an annoyingly high pitched voice had given her a tissue to blow onto. While Max had offered for his robot to throw it away.

All of her classmates were surrounding her, wanting more of the stories she had told them.

They were all so stupid and annoying.

Especially Marinette, who somehow was still out there smiling, despite all her threats against her. What the actual fuck was her problem?

Oh well, she was the one with their attention now. And, not her.

Her only problem is that fool of girl who calls herself a journalist who kept asking about Ladybug. Getting on Ladybug’s nerves was certainly fun after all.

Her thoughts stopped when Marinette along with Adrien and Chloé Bourgeois had walked into the classroom along with a couple of other people.

Marinette called for everyone’s attention before making her announcement “Hello guys! It has come to my attention that everyone seems to  _really_  care about Lila and her disabilities. And so, with Ms. Bustier’s permission, I planned a bunch of activities for the rest of the week! Mr. Damocles didn’t really mind and so, here are people from a charity for disabled youth to lecture us on  _Tinnitus_!”

Rose tapped Lila on the shoulder. “See? I knew Marinette would come around! Isn’t she sweet to invite a charity for your sake?!”

Lila’s eye twitched but hopefully, people had missed it before she replied in her  _sickeningly_  sweet voice. “Oh, why thank you Marinette! It’s so nice to know that you care  _so much_  about me.”

Marinette returned the obviously fake smile with one of her own. “Oh, but of course!  _Anything to help out the disabled!_ ”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lila is shellfish and Wang Cheng helps his favorite great niece.


	2. Let's be Friends and Not Anemones

Even after that lecture, Lila seemed to be still be smiling even if she looked like she was sweating a bit due to the inaccuracies that were told by her, ( _No one noticed, for kwami's sake. Did she have to hit them in the head one by one to make sure their brain worked?!_ ) after everyone else who were still entranced by her lies asked her what it was like to have Tinnitus the day before.

_It made Chloé want to puke and backhand Lila in the face at the same time._

_Thankfully, she won't be smiling at the next event._

Marinette was happily helping out set up the tables at Le Grand Paris after helping out her great uncle in the kitchen. She really didn't want to have to sit next to Alya, not even Marinette had deserved that.

She demanded for sources? Maybe she should try that herself! It was ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!

Thankfully, Marinette had accepted the offer to sit with her during the whole thing.

"Chloé! It's time for us to go! We gotta meet up with everyone in the school!" Marinette called out from the door with Adrien grinning by her side.

Chloé was tapping away at her phone before gesturing to her limo outside. "We better not be walking there, I refuse to let us waste effort on walking there for them. Marinette, we're going there in true fashion because all my friends ride with me." 

Marinette smiled at that while Adrien gave her a thumbs up.

It was nice to know she was appreciated by people who don't believe in that liar.

"So, is everything set Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Yup! We should make friends after all, and not anemones!" she giggled.

Chloé groaned while Adrien looked at her as if she were the most amazing thing he's seen. Heck, he even seemed to be bouncing in excitement.

If puns were his turn on then they seriously needed a talk.

Other than that, this is great teasing material for both of them.

Her exasperation was over once Adrien's phone started ringing.

"I'm really sorry I can't stick around during this plan, I gotta go to fencing practice." The model apologized.

"Oh please, we already know the drill Adrichou. Besides, a couple of workers are gonna be documenting this joyous occasion!"

Adrien grinned before running off to meet Gorilla. "Well, that certainly makes me feel better. Have fun you guys!"

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**  

Alya felt _weird_.

And it wasn't even the good kind of weird.

Somehow, she felt... guilty? 

No! She _shouldn't_ feel guilty. She had a right to sit by her boyfriend, right?

Also, everyone else has a fair chance with Adrien, don't they? That's why Alya had told Lila to go for it when she admitted she was interested.

_Although, Adrien did seem to be very uncomfortable with the other girl's touches..._

Nah, no way! Lila is _cool_ , like both her and Nino had said. _She's best friends with Ladybug!_ She even agreed to an interview! So why should _she_ feel guilty?!

_If anything, it should be Marinette that felt guilty..._

_Right?_

They still seemed to be in talking terms, although that girl tells her to spend time with Nino as much as she could.

She knew that Marinette wanted Adrien real bad, but really? _Hating Lila out of jealousy? She had to talk to this girl real soon, but where the heck was she?!_

And so speak of the devil, both hers and another familiar sound of laughter was heard before they entered the classroom.

It made Alya's jaw drop in surprise. 

_What the actual fuck Marinette?_

_Was she that bitter about this whole thing?_

_Was she really that low enough to start hanging out with Chloé Bourgeois, out of everyone?!_

  
Everyone laughed at the strange combination. Yeah, they could accept yesterday's trio because Adrien probably wanted them to get along and knowing Marinette, she would've followed due to the lovesick person she was. Chloé probably only agreed, because of the whole childhood friends thing which was something they still couldn't believe.

  
Was she dreaming or did Chloé actually look hurt?

Marinette seems to have provided her silent comfort to the girl while the blonde looked thankful.

  
Alya was seething in her seat.

  
Now she knew she had to talk to Marinette about all this.

  
She had to set her straight! This is going way too far!

_What the fuck did Chloé even bribe her with just to hang out with her? This was all just some really late sick April Fools joke, wasn't it?!_

  
Nino seems to have noticed Alya's enraged state that she was trying to cool off.

He switched glances between his girlfriend and Marinette, realizing what Alya was thinking about. He turned his girlfriend to him, silently telling her to not cause an episode right now.

  
Alya was definitely frustrated about that.

  
Marinette clasped her hands together and turned to them. “Alright guys, as we've discussed yesterday, our next class bonding exercise doesn't actually have exercise! You've all been invited to Le Grand Paris to try out the latest menu made by my great uncle!”

  
Alya still couldn't believe it.

  
Thankfully, the rest of the class didn't either.

  
Phew, so she wasn't alone on this being weird.

  
**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

  
As soon as everyone else was in their preferred seats, the food was finally being served.

  
It was mostly seafood. From shrimp to the salmon placed on the plates, everyone seemed to be legitimately enjoying the whole feast.

  
Alya looked over to Lila, who was invited to sit with her, Nino and Sabrina, had seemed to be looking for something.

  
One of the waiters had went towards them holding up a rather large pot that was still covered.

  
“I would like to present to you all today's main course, especially for Mlle. Lila whom this meal was dedicated to.” The waiter then looked back to wink at Chloé who was sitting with both Marinette and her great uncle until he finally unveiled was was inside the pot.

  
Horror struck Lila's facial features when she realized what it was.

  
“Please enjoy Wang Cheng's very own version of stir fried clams in black bean sauce,” The waiter smiled at all of them while no one noticed that both Marinette and Chloé were smirking in the background.

“It's quite popular in his own restaurant back in China, I suggest savoring it all.”

  
Sabrina just looked at Lila, confused. “Is there something the matter Lila?”

  
The liar just shook her head, her eye twitching slightly. “Oh, no no! I'm all good! But I can't possibly-"

  
Marinette then spoke up, walking up to them with Chloé smirking behind her. She had an overly sweet smile that hinted both her venom against Lila and her smugness at that moment.

  
“Oh, don't worry Lila! I have a few more surprises coming up! My great uncle wanted to make it extra special after all! For everything that I did to you!”

It scared them slightly that Marinette seemed a little too happy right now. Everyone else except for Lila shrugged it off as another one of Marinette's weird quirks.

  
Lila could hear the venom in the girl's words, and Chloé was starting to enjoy the look on her face.  
Marinette gestured for the waiter who served them clams earlier to come closer with a service trolley of different clam themed dishes in it.

  
She then gestured towards her great uncle who was still sitting with Chloé with a smile on his face. “You don't want to upset my great uncle, do you? He is a world famous chef after all. I'm sure that from all of your adventures, that you knew that, didn't you? I thought you deserved something good after all of your adventures around the world. Knowing Prince Ali, Jagged Stone, Spielberg...”

  
Cheng Shifu could now say that he was pretty damn proud of his great niece.

  
Lila's nightmare doesn't just end here, no sir.

The whole Chameleon akuma thing was pretty traumatizing for her. She'd rather have her Volpina form back, thanks. She's yelling at Hawkmoth the next time she gets akumatized.

  
**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

  
Kagami took off her helmet. “Whoa Agreste, you were pretty light on your feet today. Whoever made it that way has my gratitude for a challenge.”

  
“Well, I guess I’m just happy to have sort things out yesterday.” Adrien grinned, thinking about his latest discovery about his lady.

  
“So, Marinette, is it?” Kagami smirked at him.

  
That just made Adrien sputter. “How did you even know that?”

  
Kagami just shrugged. “I didn't, you told me yourself just now. I could see the way you look at her, you know. I'm not as dense as you are with feelings.”

  
“Wow rude.”

  
“But you seriously have to stop being such a masochist. How could you keep asking a girl who kept rejecting you and played with your feelings?” She wasn't jealous, no. At first, she thought she was but then, she realized that the whole thing with Adrien was just platonic after all.

  
Adrien looked disappointed at that. “But she wasn't the one doing it,” Technically, not a lie. “I was going for Ladybug back then… but then I looked at what I had in front of me. And honestly, I kind of knew I had a thing for Marinette ever since back then. But after yesterday? It felt like she was my whole world.”

He couldn't really expose Marinette's identity, but finding out who she was made him fall for her even more.

  
Now Kagami felt bad for how she had treated Marinette at the ice rink. She wasn't mean although she definitely was cold to the other girl.

“Do you think she'll forgive me? I definitely said something I shouldn't have said to her. I should probably apologize. It's shameful that I misunderstood her.”

  
Adrien smiled. “I'm sure that Marinette would forgive you. In fact, I still think that you two would get along.”  
Kagami returned the smile. “I hope so.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Alya realizes things, Kagami joins the squad and Lila is still a piece of shit.


	3. thank u, next

Alya pulled Marinette aside while the other girl let out a small squeak, once she was caught walking out of the ladies' room. 

"I need you to tell me what the heck is going on, Marinette. First you got all mean with Lila, now you owe me some answers! Are you really that jealous of her?!" Alya jabbed a finger to her chest, with her usual answer demanding glare.

Marinette harshly brushed her finger off. "I don't think you could talk about me like that after you trusted the pretty and new Italian girl rather than your own best friend. It says _a lot_ when the girl that bullied me for literally _years_ sided with me and understood me more, compared to you all."

Alya was about to retort at her statement until Marinette beat her to it.

_No, she couldn't be in the wrong! She had to stand up for the disabled, didn't she?_

But she couldn't. Not after hearing Marinette's tone.

"Don't even try defending yourself nor them. I've tried so hard to be _selfless_ , I've tried so hard to help everyone out, I'm not even boasting about it, but _have you guys_ _ever wondered or at least considered that I had emotions too?_ "

The bespectacled girl's eyes widened until she tried fight back for her classmates' sake. "That doesn't give you an excuse to be mean to Lila! The poor girl had arthritis! And tinnitus! She even promised to introduce Nino to Spielberg and Rose to Ali even more... Why would you even hang out with that horrible bitch, when you're usually with us?!"

Alya really hadn't meant to let that slip out, but maybe Marinette would consider being nicer if it were at the cost of her friends.

However, Marinette just looked severely unimpressed by what the redhead had just said.

" _...Alya, are you really that stupid enough to actually believe that?_ " 

The question was filled with utter disgust as if it had actually offended her.

"...What do you even mean by that, Marinette?" Alya was confused now.

A sigh escaped Marinette's lips. Honestly, she was getting so tired of this. "I expected _better_ from you, you know. Especially after how you've told me you dreamt of being an actual journalist one day. You know, for a reporter, that said to check _my_ sources... _You sure aren't checking yours._ And I for one know that Chloé's fine once you get to know her. _I don't appreciate you insulting one of my friends."_

Alya couldn't talk back at that except when anger and hurt filled her after that statement. "Marinette, how could you even say that? Did she... Did Chloé bribe you or something?"

Marinette just shrugged, hurt slowly filling her features as well while laughing bitterly. "Who, _me?_ I'm just telling _the truth._ Lila should try it sometime. Seeing the truth was supposed to be your job, wasn't it? You're failing pretty damn hard at it right now, I'll tell you that. I _thought_ you were my best friend, yet you turned your back on me so easily too. Chloé was right, you're all goddamn _snakes_."

The raven-haired girl turned her heel, quickly walking away towards Chloé, seeking the blonde for comfort.

"You okay, Alya?" Nino asked, worried for his girlfriend once she walked back to their table, dejected.

"Yeah, I think... I'll be fine." Alya clutched her head, looking down. "I think I'll be going home for today."

"Want me to walk you back?" Nino offered, then had smiled once Alya nodded at him.

"Goodbye, you guys! And get well soon, Alya!" Sabrina waved at them once they started walking out. 

Lila was still sitting down, looking traumatized by the clam dishes until she saw Sabrina looking longingly at Chloé comforting Marinette.

"Is there anything wrong?" Lila had once again put her innocent face to use.

"Hm? Oh! Um-" Sabrina panicked a bit there. "It's nothing, I was just missing Chloé is all. This also seems to be a similar case with Alya and Marinette... They were pretty loud with their argument... yet you didn't hear? Maybe your Tinnitus is back!"

Lila just facepalmed while Sabrina just looked confused.

Oh well, she got some useful information out of it.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**  

 The next day had been peaceful for Marinette, other than the many whispers of the students gathered around Lila.

She was about to head next to them until Adrien put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Good morning, Mari! Or should it be Marinette? Oh, um, am I being _too forward_ about this?" Adrien seemed to be legitimately worried.

Marinette giggled. "It's really not a big deal on what you call me Adrien."

"Oh! Good, then! Can I start making up a nickname for you then? _Like how Chat Noir does to Ladybug?_ " Adrien beamed.

Marinette just blinked in surprise at that. "...Sure, I guess? What do you even have in mind for that?" It was weird, she wasn't as panicky about this as she thought she would be.

Adrien made a thinking gesture by placing his hand of his chin then had grinned. "How about... _princess?_ " 

Marinette sputtered. "Wait, w-what?! Why princess?! It's not that I don't like it! It's just, ah! You know!" She tried to gesture with her hands. "Too flattering for me! There's no way someone like me deserves that nickname! Haha! No sir!"

"Besides if anyone gets to be called princess here, I should be the one getting that title! Especially from you Adrien! Wouldn't you guys agree?" There were several nods gained by Lila while she smirked at Marinette.

Before she could slither her way to Adrien though, two people block the liar's way to him.

"Would you two move- Help! They're being mean to me!" Lila tried to cry out, doing her injured animal routine, as glares from her clique directed at the two, while a few had helped her up.

Kagami simply glared at the girl. "I don't really give a fuck of what people think of me but, cold ice queen or not, petty liars like you _disgust_ me."

Chloé seemed to be swooning at that. " _I don't give a fuck either._ Everyone already hates me here except for a _selected few with refined tastes_. And it isn't just _you_ who disgusts me, people who _actually believe in that bullshit_ are on my shit list too."

Rather than dealing with an angry crowd, both Marinette and Adrien ushered them behind the stairs away from them.

"Phew, thanks you two. So I take it that you two have gotten to know eachother?" Adrien smiled, glancing at both Chloé and Kagami.

Kagami had nodded while Chloé scoffed. "I guess she isn't... bad company. I'll have to spend time with her even more to make a final judgement! But enough about us, we were about to cockblock you two from your flirting until LIELA walked up to Adrichou all _gross_ like."

"We were _not_ flirting!"

"Uh-huh, try to keep telling yourself that Dupain-Cheng. It was pretty damn obvious." Chloé smirked.

Marinette flushed in embarrassment while Adrien just seemed to beam with happiness at that. 

"Anyway, Agreste... you owe me big time for blocking little miss bullshit from you." Kagami's nose scrunched up in disgust before turning to Marinette with a shameful look.

"And, um... Marinette, I truly am sorry for being rude to you back at the ice skating rink. I have misunderstood you." 

Marinette smiled at her. "It's no problem. That's all in the past."

Kagami nodded, returning her smile.

Chloé found herself swooning all over again.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**  

Marinette and Adrien found themselves alone together since Chloé had insisted on wanting to take Kagami around herself.

They both walked together to her house after Marinette had promised to make him pastries.

The store door jingles as Marinette is faced with a surprise in the form of a tall and handsome guitarist named Luka.

"Whoa, Ma-Ma-Marinette?" 

Adrien knew that look, and it was the exact same look he would give Ladybug.

He looked over to Marinette to see her slightly flustered at seeing Luka. But hadn't realized it was because of the nickname.

God damn it, Plagg was right. He was jealous. _He was so screwed. He had to confess before Luka! He had to prepare sheet music or something before Marinette gets hypnotized by his charms!_

"Adrien! It's so nice to see you again! It's been pretty long since the whole ice rink date, right?" 

Luka twirled Marinette around, finally catching her in his arms as if to remind him on what had happened during that day.

Adrien was feeling slightly sick at the memory.

_Oh, if only the past me knew..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jagged Stone arrives but that's only the icing on top, Lila announces something, Kagami is gay, Adrien is jealous and Alya gets pretty angry.


End file.
